


To The Last Drop

by Degeneral



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Diapers, Dom Kylo, General humiliation, Humiliation, I’ll probably end this on a not so dark note & start a new fic that continues into more darker shit, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Robots, Spanking, Sub Hux, Watersports, but ur pride is too delicious to not destroy, disgusting kinky content, dub-con, hux in diapers, i should be ashamed, im sorry hux, it'll get darker and darker haha rip, more to come - Freeform, nanny droids, nappies, pun intended hehe, rubber pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degeneral/pseuds/Degeneral
Summary: Hux and Kylo Ren have never been on particularly good terms, spending their days on finding ways to humiliate the other in front of Supreme Leader Snoke, or straight out just proving themselves better. One day, however, Kylo Ren decides he's had enough - and comes up with a plan that'll knock down Hux a few inches once and for all.





	1. The part where Hux pisses himself

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, please leave a quick comment! It’s really inspiring and makes me want to write more <3

Getting called into Ren’s chambers past midnight was never a good sign. A week ago, Hux would generally have known what to expect — a long rant, Kylo half passed out after another tantrum or something in that vein. Now, however, after Supreme Leader Snoke had practically told them straight out to stop acting like brats and stop coming to him whenever they had arguments or bickering, Hux had literally no clue what he had in front of him. Now, Kylo would do practically whatever he wanted without any form of consequences. Kylo Ren had the freedom of doing practically whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't directly harming the First Order - and there was nothing Hux could do. And it wasn’t something he would let him forget.

But, naturally, he did show up to Ren’s chambers in time, after walking through the half-empty corridors of the ship for about fifteen minutes. Most of the troopers were currently confined to their own part of the ship, and the officers and such had their offices and screens to stare at. All he met was a couple technicians heading the opposite way, both which gave him a quick bow as he walked quickly past them. Just that little sign of respect was refreshing enough after this chaotic mess that was Ren in charge of the First Order, constantly pushing him around and forcing him to give orders he didn’t wish to give. But he was not going to give up, one day the knife he always kept on him was going to get buried deep into that man’s back.

God, how he utterly despised Kylo Ren.

When he finally reached the heavy metal door which led to the man’s chambers, he genuinely considered turning around, getting back to his own room to catch some sleep. But he knew it wouldn’t be that simple. If he didn’t show up when called, Ren would likely show up there instead, ten times as pissed off and even harder to deal with. No, it was best to simply get this kind of stuff over with — whatever it was that the man wanted. So, with a sigh and a quick curse under his breath, he knocked a few times on the door with his gloved hand. The metal was hard, cold even through the thin leather that covered his skin. A slight shiver shot through him. Fear? No. He wasn’t afraid of Kylo. At least he wouldn’t let himself be-

Although, he couldn’t help but gasp a little in surprise when the door slid open, nearly momentarily after the final knock. The room behind was revealed. A large, near industrial-looking room, not too different from his own - although the walls here were covered in some deep red fabric, matching the silky bed sheets he’d only felt beneath himself once. And that had been more than enough.

Kylo himself was sitting in a chair, watching him with a smirk that couldn’t possibly mean that anything good was to come from this. The pale man was studying him, amused. Hux sneered and stepped towards him, back straighter than ever, shoes clicking hard against the metal floor — the only sound in the large room, but not the only one the general could hear. His heart was beating hard at this point, nearly ringing in his ears. Something was up. It weighed down the air, as he found himself desperate to know what Kylo had in store for him.

Slowly, the dark-haired man rose. They were only about a foot apart at this point, both just staring each other down, Hux straightening up as hard as absolutely possible to make up for the inch of the height difference between them. Heavy breathing filled the gap between them, accompanied by a tension he could practically touch; thick, padding every second with uncomfortable vibrations.

Then he felt it.

A slight pressure in his lower abdomen. Not unfamiliar at all, but so sudden it took him by sheer surprise, forcing him to look down for a brief second, in case Kylo was touching him. He wasn’t. Not directly. But Kylo didn’t need to do things physically. He used the force, which snaked its way inside of him, found the right spot and squeezed. Gently. Just enough for him to notice that he hadn’t used the bathroom for a while, that he should probably have done that before meeting with Kylo.

“What are you doing?” The general glared back at the other man, voice hissing through clenched teeth. The pressure around his bladder tightened in response, causing him to unwillingly shift his weight about a little to avoid any leaks.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for ages,” was the response, followed by a smirk. “You’ve humiliated me in front of Snoke time after time. It’s time for me to get a little payback, don’t you think?”

General Hux briefly gritted his teeth and stepped back, halfway an attempt to get away from the situation, halfway to escape the constantly growing pressure of his half-full bladder, desperate to burst. But Kylo easily stopped him, freezing his movement completely by a quick raise of his hand. His body went cold.

"Let me go. I need to-"

“I know you do.” Kylo chuckled. Amused by the situation. If only Hux was half as amused, this could possibly have been easier to deal with. His lip quivered with anger; one of the few muscles Kylo wasn’t completely freezing.

It wasn’t until this moment, Hux noticed something extra about the room. A small camera on Kylo’s desk, complete with a light which showed that it was recording this whole ordeal. This wasn’t good. At all. 

“I wish I could do this in front of everyone,” Kylo said before Hux had any more time to think more about the camera, or ask about it for that matter, “but sadly, I need the troopers to maintain their respect for you. They don’t listen to me as well as they do you.” 

“Do what, exactly?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

Again, the pressure. Nearly overwhelming now, as if he hadn’t pissed in several days, forcing his entire body to focus on keeping those muscles tightly together. Hux couldn’t help but squirm as good as he could in the harsh grip of the force, legs shaking in sheer desperation. He felt his face grow red, both with the embarrassment of being held like this — and with the overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He hated not being in control, and this — was simply Kylo’s way of showing that he was no longer in control over his own goddamn body. 

But Kylo dropped him. For a brief moment, Hux stood still, confused, then he practically dashed to the door, which naturally didn’t open. He cursed loudly and started walking quickly about in the room, searching for the door he knew would lead to the bathroom, but of course, Kylo wasn’t going to let him anywhere near that. It didn’t matter. All he could think of was finding it, getting to it, and relieving himself. 

He simply couldn’t let this happen. 

Kylo watched him closely while he paced the room. He was probably getting off on this, that sick bastard. It was no question what the camera was for; he would rewatch this, jerking off time after time to the sick video of him acting like a desperate child. He couldn’t allow that. Without a second thought, he marched over to the camera — planning to shut it off, when- Kylo gave the final squeeze. 

Hux froze completely. In sheer shock. 

For a moment, he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. His thighs grew wet, with a warm fluid that flooded down his legs, sticking the material of his uniform trousers to his skin. 

His red cheeks grew even redder. Right in front of the camera. Kylo had planned this. 

There was a lot. He’d been drinking coffees all day, pushing off bathroom visits due to a busy schedule. It dripped off of his trousers and onto a small, yellow puddle on the floor. The rest went into his boots, soaking his socks while he wiggled uncomfortably. Through his fogged mind, he could feel Ren’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t see it. His own eyes had grown wet with the humiliation of it all. Perhaps he was crying, but he couldn’t tell, as his cheeks were literally stinging hot at this point. 

But fuck, if the relief didn’t feel good. Uncontrollably, he let out a quiet moan, much to Kylo’s amusement. It was unavoidable. After the intensity of the search, of finally letting go. He stood there, allowing the piss to ruin his clothes, his underwear, his boots — for he had simply no other choice. 

The pleasure, however, was short-lived. Finally, the stream stopped, and the stench of fresh urine kicked him back to reality and the realization of what he’d done. Slowly, he stepped towards the camera to turn it off, but the soft squish of piss in his shoes made him curl his lip in sheer disgust. Each step caused his wet trousers to move against his skin, rubbing his soft thighs, reminding him of the nature of what was going on. His head turned to Kylo, still red, while he continued to slowly make his way to the desk. 

“Did you have your fun?” His eyes bore into Kylo’s, but he couldn’t keep up the same amount of pride and strength as he’d shown earlier. 

“Oh yes, very amusing. I’d never thought you’d actually cry.” 

Oh fuck. Wonderful. Hux automatically reached up to dry his cheeks, and sure, there were tears. That only added to the massive pile of shit this was. He scoffed, tried to roll his eyes, but to no avail. There’s only so far a man can go with acting with pride when he’s waddling around, reeking of piss. Still wet with it. Without another word, he reached out for the camera, but Kylo stopped him. 

“What, aren’t you finished recording this? What else can you possibly need for your jerk-off collection?” 

Kylo simply smiled in returned. “You’re still so feisty, huh? Even after this?” 

“You’re pathetic.” 

“Maybe so.” 

Something with the way Kylo said that sent shivers down Hux’ spine. The man wasn’t finished yet, was he? But what else could he possibly do? 

“You should get changed, general. You reek.” 

“Really?” Hux looked at him, unamused. “What do you want me to do? Walk back to my room like this?” 

“Yes.” 

Again, Kylo took him by surprise. No way he could mean that. After talking about how he wanted the troopers to maintain respect for their general. Were he to be spotted like this... 

“I refuse.” 

Kylo’s eyes sparkled with mischief at that. A grin more wicked than Hux had ever seen spread over his lips. He moved up to him again and pushed him gently back with the force, like a rag doll. 

“I think you’ll find it hard to say no to my commands, general. You know very well you can’t hide in here forever. I can, however, make your decision to leave now a bit simpler.” 

The general blinked, unable to understand what Kylo was thinking of. Luckily, he didn’t have to think too long, as sure enough, there was another pressure. In the back. 

General Hux shook his head. No. He couldn’t fucking do this to him as well. That was too much. 

“If you don’t go now, I’ll make everything a lot less pleasant for you. And whoever it is who must clean your underwear,” Kylo threatened, licking his lips with what could only be weird excitement. 

Knowing Kylo, Hux knew he’d do it. He’d make him literally shit himself, and carry him around after if he wanted to. He swallowed nervously and nodded. “Understood.” 

With that, the door opened, and for a brief moment, Hux had the fantastic feeling of finally being through with this. But of course- 

Kylo winked at him. Pushed him out. The door closed. 

Ridiculous. 

Hux stood there, confused, ashamed and humiliated. Stinking. Wet. With a massive stain that would be impossible to hide, if any soldier or trooper were unfortunate enough to pass by. He wanted to vomit. His shame twisted violently inside of him, turning from the now familiar sting to a burning hatred, spreading through every vein in his body, heating him from the inside, tending every muscle. He’d get him for this. The next time he’d see him, he’d actually use his knife - to slice open his throat or slit a vein. 

With this in mind, he started walking. Or, waddling would probably be a better term to describe it, as the acidic urine had already started to sting the insides of his thighs. It’d gotten cold now, the smelly fabric drained heat from him. And with every step, a squish, when the weight of his body forced the fluids out of the soles in his boots. Perhaps he was dripping, too, but he didn’t look down. Couldn’t make himself. 

The first five minutes went surprisingly well. He was constantly looking out, eyes darting up and down the hallways for others, ears perked for footsteps. Once or twice, he completely stopped, his heart pounding in his chest, after hearing just the smallest sounds, but it was surprisingly quiet tonight. Someone was probably not on their schedule. Hux wrote a mental note on that — even like this, he still had time to focus on his job. It honestly made him feel better, it was something he knew, had control over. This was the last time he’d let anyone control him this way. Kylo Ren was soon to be over, all he needed to do was to get back, get changed and make a plan. 

Sadly, he never got that far. 

His caller beeped. Sighing, Hux answered. 

“Come back.” Ren’s tone was strict. Demanding. 

“Fuck off, Ren.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that, general. Come back.” 

“What part of fuck off was it you didn’t understand?” 

Ren said something, but Hux didn’t listen; for all of a sudden, he’d heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. Quickly, he dived inside of a random room, which luckily turned out to be empty. He heaved for his breath, and adrenaline rushed through his veins while he pushed himself against the wall, vaguely hearing some broken sentences through the metal. 

“...smell...gross.” 

“...pissed himself...” 

Laughter. Hux cringed. His mind quickly jumped to the video. Had Ren already shared it? Would the entire galaxy soon see him piss himself, squirming and wiggling like a toddler? The thought made him sick. He’d lose all respect, everything he worked so hard for. Sweating with nervousness, he raised his caller. 

“Ren, did you- share that video?” 

Silence. He could hear movement, but nothing more. Hux wanted to sink through the floor, disappear to a distant planet and start his life as a nomad. Anything but this. 

“Not yet,” was the eventual answer. 

“What do you mean, ‘not yet’,” Hux hissed, quivering lightly as a breeze from the air conditioner chilled his legs to the bone. It stung. 

“I mean, behave, and it won’t. Now come back, or I might have to release it.” 

Kylo Ren had him. Even if it was a terrible strategic move, Hux had no doubts that Kylo would put the whole Order in a position of disarray by leaking this video, just to get back at him. And for what, exactly? Being better than him, now and then? It was so utterly ridiculous. Childish, even. Then again, he’d come to expect that. He had to get that vid. 

The door slid open again. Hux’s breath hitched in his throat. Two troopers walked in, straight past where he squeezed himself at the wall by the door. For the first time in history, Hux thanked the trooper’s armors for giving them such poor vision. They could barely see in those helmets. 

“Smells in here too,” one of them said. 

“We’ll find whoever did this and bring him to General Hux. That’ll give him a laugh.” 

Hux nearly laughed just at that. The worst part was that if his troopers had brought him some urine soaked defector or intruder (or general officer for that matter), he’d have a field day with it. It’d make his entire month. This, though... the irony of the situation was a bit too much for his taste. 

The pair of troopers continued chatting, giving Hux a time window to slip out through the open door and back out to the hallway. Alright. Back to Kylo, then. His stomach churned at the thought of what else he could have in mind for him. Perhaps he’d changed his mind on the whole... shitting himself plan. God, if Kylo did that to him, there’d be no way to live that down. 

Once he got back, the door was open. He walked straight in, refusing to show any fear. Kylo sat on the bed, smiling slightly at him once he entered, then his nose scrunched with clear disgust, possibly as the smell hit him. The door slid shut behind Hux and yet again, he was trapped, left on his own to Kylo’s plans. 

“You really smell. It must be so humiliating for you, general.” 

Hux replied with a scoff, folding his arms. 

“Do you want to get out of those clothes?” 

Hux didn’t reply, just glared. He didn’t want to play this game. 

“I repeat,” Kylo said with a sigh, “do you want to get out of those clothes? Or shall I let you sit around like this until you do?” 

It burnt. It smelled. It stuck to his skin and would probably give him a rash if he didn’t deal with it anytime soon. But he... couldn’t let Kylo get the pleasure of him replying to that. So he just stood his ground, staring him down. 

“You’re really acting like a brat, right now.” Kylo huffed. “But it’s fine. Take your time. There’s a new uniform for you in my bathroom.” 

The door Hux had been so desperately looking for earlier slid open, almost mockingly. 

“What’s the catch?” 

“The catch?” 

“I know you won’t let me off this easily, Ren.” 

To that, Kylo simply smiled and returned to his holopad. 

Hux considered his situation. The exit was locked. Kylo was not going to let him leave. His skin burnt, desperate for some fresh air. His feet were soaked. Ammonia stung in his nostrils. And if he tried anything, Kylo would put that video somewhere everyone could see. Perhaps on the screens around the ship, as Supreme Leader Snoke’s right hand, he had the power to do that. Control everything, making everyone see the most humiliating seconds of their general’s life. 

He glared at Ren again, then marched to the bathroom. It was rather big, with a large bathtub, a sink in stainless steel, a toilet, and a small table with his uniform, neatly folded. A wave of relief hit him. Perhaps this was it, after all. He’d just get back to work like normal, and they’d forget this childish evening. 

Cold pee squished up in his but a little when he sat down on the toilet seat to open his boots. The more he moved, the worse it moved around, so he tried to simply lean forwards once, slowly untying the boots, one by one. They’d probably have to get thrown out, there was no saving them at this point. Once the boots were off, he stood up and unbuckled his belt, which simply let the trousers slide to the floor. 

The feeling of cold air against his skin was so refreshing, he couldn’t help but sigh. Finally. He stepped out of the wet clothes and undid his socks as well, tossing them aside in the pile that was his trousers. Now, it was only his underpants left. Underwear, which once had been bright white, now donned an unmistakable, giant, yellow stain, still wet. Hux glanced at the door, which had closed after he entered. A quick look around revealed no cameras, either. Refreshing. With one hand, he slipped off the disgusting underwear. He felt like a child. 

Vivid images hit him. Of his childhood. He’d have a bed-wetting problem when he was little, constantly waking up with his clothes this way. He’d weep every time, peeling off the layers of clothes, tossing them aside. Eventually, he’d gotten an absorbing layer on his bed, which helped. His father’s rough beatings each time, however, did not. But he remembered the importance of getting clean, so he got off his upper uniform as well, and stepped into the shower. Just a quick one, like he always did. That was something he'd always done as a child as well — and now found himself feeling the exact same way as way back then. Tiny. Afraid. Knowing that someone was waiting for him in the other room, as cold water washed over his fragile skin. 

After five minutes, he was finished. Carefully, he stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself quickly with it. He wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the pile of fresh clothes, lifting each article to get a proper look at it. Yeah, those seemed fine. Freshly pressed, the same type he always wore. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for what he’d find underneath his new trousers. 

At first, he didn’t recognize it. Probably due to the color; he’d never seen them in black before. But when he lifted it up and got a proper look, his veins froze to ice. It was unmistakable. Kylo Ren had given him a diaper. 


	2. The part where Hux is roughly spanked and diapered

Hux quickly put down the adult-sized diaper with a disgusted huff. Kylo was obviously toying with him, which was nothing new. An utterly hilarious joke, not too different from all the other hilarious stuff he’d already gone through that evening. Shaking his head in sheer disbelief at how utterly annoying the other man was, he pulled on the clean uniform. No underwear, but that didn’t matter, all he wanted to do was to hurry back to his room and get some rest. 

Which was why he couldn’t help but curse when Kylo stood literally on the other side of the door when he opened it, smirking that ridiculous smirk of his. 

“Did you find your- present?”

“Very funny, Ren. Let me through, I need rest.”

Kylo obviously didn’t plan on letting him through. He sidestepped every time Hux tried to pass, effectively blocking his path completely. It took a great deal of effort for Hux to not bash his face in there and then, his blood was already boiling with frustration and hatred. 

“So you didn’t put it on?”

“What’s wrong with you? Of course I didn’t.” The general resisted the urge to add some ugly words directed at Kylo at the end. It was best to try to stay calm. With dry clothes on, he felt a bit more powerful again, so he wasn’t going to wiggle away like a worm. 

“Good, that just makes this next part more interesting.”

“What next-“ Hux’ voice completely stopped in his throat when Kylo finally moved, revealing an old nanny bot. He’d only seen one of those ages ago, and it’d been busy working with some children. Never had he expected to see one this close, looking directly at him with soft, robotic eyes. Something about it made him feel sick, a combination of a desire of a childhood he never had, and straight out horror for what was coming. Slowly, it moved towards him, freakishly humanoid with four arms and a gentle smile, the same height as his own. He stepped back, but it kept moving towards him, eventually speaking.

“Aren’t you a naughty boy,” she hummed, voice box crackling a bit as if she was about to malfunction. Her entire movement was actually a bit odd, with some random jerks here and there, almost like she was glitching out. Which definitively would explain the behaviour she showed towards him, a grown man, a general, high ranked and proud. 

“I’m General Hux, I am not a ‘naughty boy,’” he spat angrily, continuously backing up until he eventually hit the wall behind him. Cornered, with Ren on his right side and the nanny droid slowly approaching, he prepared himself to fight. Perhaps he’d be able to take down this massive, four-armed monster. It should be easy, with all its glitches and erratic behaviour. 

When she finally got in front of him, he struck; but she easily grabbed him by the wrist, tutting softly in her robotic voice. He pulled as hard as he could to get it back, but her grip was immensely strong, dragging him slowly towards her. No matter how hard he struggled, she had her grip locked on him, and before he knew it, she was holding his other hand in the same iron grip. Helpless, he retorted to kicking, out of sheer panic of what this droid could possibly do to him. But it was completely futile. All she did was continuing to tut at him, while literally dragging him to the bed. 

“I know who you are, sweetie,” she said, sitting down on the bedside with creaky joints, using her two free hands to adjust herself a bit, “but even generals can be naughty. You don’t have enough respect, do you?”

Hux gritted his teeth and glared at Kylo, who seemed to have an absolute blast watching him get completely humiliated. The camera was back on, recording the scene, without any possibility for him to stop it. Wonderful. He tried yet again to escape, but she just held him tighter, squeezing his wrists to the point where they’d definitively bruise. 

“Boys like you needs to be punished,” the droid then said, causing Hux’ stomach to freeze completely to ice. What horrifying punishments had Kylo and this droid cooked up for him? What more could he possibly be forced to go through? He didn’t have any time to think of an answer though, as the second she finished the sentence, she laid him down over his knee in one swift motion, effortlessly keeping him down with two strong hands. 

He knew where this was going. It wouldn’t be the first time. But it’d definitely be the first time as an adult. 

“Let me go!” Hux growled angrily and tried to push himself away from her, kick, punch and everything he could think of. But all he got in response was more tutting, and a few gentle strokes down his spine. He glared at Ren again, who smiled sweetly, obviously getting excited. Sick. 

The droid shifted a bit, digging its knee into his stomach. He felt her force him to lie properly down, with his arms dangling down from one end, his legs the other, and his butt sticking straight out. For a moment, literally nothing happened; then she just pulled down his pants without any warning. 

“I see you’re not wearing what we gave you... that’s not good! What if you had another accident?” The nanny droid made a crackling sigh noise and put her hand on his exposed flesh, making him jump a little in shock. This was actually happening. He was literally being held down by a droid designed for toddlers, about to be spanked like some child, while Kylo Ren was watching and filming. He didn’t know what to say or do for once, as the entire situation was just baffling. 

“How many strikes do you think?” He heard Ren’s voice, through the sound of blood rushing through his ears. His face was red again, heart pumping so hard that he could feel it pushed up against one of the droid’s knees. She smelled of baby powder and oil. 

“Fifteen- ten for being naughty, and an additional five for not wearing his nappy.”

“Sounds good.”

Hux was going to argue, when the first strike hit, taking him by surprise. He gasped at the sudden, sharp pain, but the humiliation of it was what stand the most. 

The second strike was worse. She let her hand linger a bit, causing the resonance from the strikes to linger through his body. 

By the third strike, she stopped. Hux was trembling slightly in embarrassment, unable to look up to see what was happening. This was too much. 

“You have to count, general.” Her voice was stern. 

“What?”

“Count the strikes. Out loud.”

“No. Just get it over with.”

She sighed again, tapping his butt cheeks. “Count, or I’ll add another ten. And you don’t want that, do you, general?”

“...no,” he muttered, hanging his head in defeat. He’d already tried enough times to wiggle out to realise it was impossible, so- for the moment, it was best to simply comply. Ren’s eyes rested heavily on him, he didn’t even need to look up to see that. 

Once again, the droid’s hand hit his ass, sending a shock of stinging pain through his body. Through clenched teeth, he growled a “four”, which seemed good enough, for she continued, striking him again and again, letting her hand linger. 

By they got to ten, he could feel his ass getting sore. It was an experience his skin there wasn’t particularly familiar with, pale and tender - well, not as pale anymore. It burnt, sending waves of hot pain through his body, squeezing tears out through his foggy eyes. Another strike. 

“El-eleven,” he whispered, clenching his fist in the air. Soon, this would be over with. Another strike. “T-twelve.”

Kylo had walked closer. He loomed over him, studying him in his humiliating position. His gloved hand gently stroke his cheek, wiping off a tear, then moved back over his body to give one of his ass cheeks a tight squeeze. Hux’ entire body recoiled on pure reflex, causing the dark haired man to laugh loudly. 

Yet another smack. This time, from Kylo’s gloved hand. Hux hid his face in his shivering head, shaking his head. No. He couldn’t. It was... okay with the droid doing it, but Kylo Ren... that was not fine at all. But even then, he whispered out the number. He was so close, soon he’d leave this behind as well, and figure out a way to stab him. “Th-thirteen.”

“You’re adorable,” Kylo chuckled, striking him for the fourteenth time. His hand massaged the buttocks after, causing Hux to move involuntarily, needing to get away. He could barely think straight, all his blood has gone to his head and created this hazy, dream-like state. Kylo leaned over him and whispered in his ear: “in the future, you’ll enjoy this, you degenerate.”

Hux couldn’t reply. He just needed to get through this. Please. With red eyes, he glared at his now superior, resisting the urge to spit in his face. Right now, he had no clue what he was talking about, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was to stay calm, and not give him what he wanted. Or at least as little as possible. 

The final strike caused a rugged groan of pain escape through his throat. He shaking LG uttered the number, “fifteen,” then hung his head again, shivering with pain. Over him, he could see in his peripheral vision that Kylo was filming, taking pictures, but there was nothing he could do about it. Except destroy the camera on a later occasion. “Are-are you done now?”

Kylo simply laughed. “Oh no, we just got to the best part!”

The droid lifted Hux up without much effort and put him down on a plastic mat on the bed, facing up. His heated mind tried to make sense of the situation, but everything was so unclear, he could barely move properly. That was, until the droid started sliding his trousers off completely. He kicked wildly, but she simply grabbed his feet and held them up, exposing him completely. Another hand held his arms down, completely immobilising him. He cursed loudly. “Let me go! Stop this foolishness!”

Nobody listened. The droid tutted him again, a fourth hand stroking his hair. “Shh, it’ll be fine, sweetie. I know you’re scared, but I won’t hurt you.”

“You just did,” he hissed in response, glaring up at the feminine droid that leant over him. “Why are you doing this?”

“I’m simply following protocol, general.” She withdrew her hand from his hair and pulled out something Hux couldn’t see from one of many chambers on her body. A moment passed while he unscrewed a lid, and then; a cold, but not an unpleasant feeling, as she smeared some kind of cream over his burning buttocks. He hissed in relief, toes nearly curling in the pleasure. For a moment, he even forgot how embarrassing this was, and just let her continue calming down the pain she’d just inflicted. 

“See?” She finished up and lifted his legs properly up, probably to air dry the cream, “ I told you I wouldn’t hurt you. Be nice, and I’ll be nice.”

Hux simply nodded, dumbfounded by the situation. 

And that’s when the next part finally began. After the cream dried, Hux could feel the hot slide something underneath his butt. He tried desperately to sit up and see what it was, but his own legs blocked the view. A soft cloth was gently used to wash him, around his dick, in his butt, causing him to get again grow red. If his arms weren’t pinned, he’d cover his face with one of them, but for now, he was forced to be exposed completely. When the droid finished with the washing, she brought out a container that looked a bit like a large salt shaker. Humming some nursery rhyme, she started shaking it all over his lower parts. A white powder filled the air, smelling off babies and cleanliness. He didn’t hate it. But he hated that it was on his body. 

“That’s to prevent rash, sweetie,” she said, as if she’d read his mind. He looked up at her and nodded, swallowing hard. Not a single limb was moveable for the moment, so he just laid there and took it. She spread his legs apart and he bit his lip, Kylo smiling in the corner of his eye. This was a perfect position for him to jump in and assault him, and he couldn’t tell if Kylo could go that far. Not after tonight. But he just watched carefully, as the droid used a hand to get hold of the end of the diaper that was underneath Hux. 

It was thick. Hux wasn’t too knowledgeable on diapers, but he could definitely feel the padding as she pulled it between his legs. It engulfed his entire lower part, embracing his dick with warm cotton. Nimbly, she taped it tightly to his hips and ran a finger around the edges to make sure it sat properly. Hux didn’t know what to say. Or what to do. This was simply absurd. He looked down at his body, half uniformed, half fucking diapered, like a bratty child. Again, he felt sick. 

The droid let him go. For a moment, he just laid there, puzzled, foggy. His brain tried its best to make sense of it all, but nothing fit together, everything seemed distant but the uncomfortable, new feelings between his legs and his burning cheeks. Shaking, he sat up, cringing when the thin plastic layer crinkled softly. He looked down again, catching himself being at least a little grateful for the fact that it was black and not some outlandish colour or pattern, but it was a small comfort to a big problem. 

In the distance of his unclear mind, he could hear Kylo step closer, but he didn’t look up. Instead, he gently touched his new garment, stroking the plastic with disgust. This was definitely coming off as soon as he got back to his room. Kylo had had his fun, but now it was over. 

“How do you find it?” Kylo’s voice pierced through his train of thought.

Hux scoffed. “You’re fucking sick.”

“Maybe. But you’ve given me more fun that I’ve had in ages.” Kylo was close now. A bit too close. Hux resisted the urge to scoot away from him, knowing that it’d only entertain him more. Instead, he stood up, swaying a little, trying to ignore the breeze against his naked legs. Quickly, he picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on. It didn’t make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel like he was shaming the entire order, hiding this underneath such well-designed uniforms. 

“Can I go now?” Hux glared at Kylo, who seemed too content with this all. 

“Of course,” was the reply, sending a wave of relief through the general. Not completely without any suspicion, though, considering the way Kylo had already sent him off once. 

“I’ll advise you not taking these off.” There it was. The catch. Kylo stepped up to him and grasped his crotch without warning, gently clutching his diapered crotch. Hux hissed in surprise and stepped back, mouth twitching in anger. “Do it if you want, but pissing yourself in front of your troopers isn’t going to be a good look.”

“I wouldn’t-“

“Don’t forget what I can do. And I can do it just when I want to.”

Hux didn’t reply. But he knew Kylo was right. There was more to come, and Kylo had a whole lot more control in this situation than he did himself. All he could really be grateful over at this moment was how his pants were baggy enough to effectively hide that he wore something thicker than regular underwear beneath. He’d be able to hide this until he found a way out. 

With that, he decided to leave. This time, he had no plans on returning to Kylo if he called him; nor was he going to sneak down the hallway, hiding. He walked with as much confidence as he could, quietly hoping that the crinkling from his diaper wasn’t too loud. It was hard to ignore since he was aware of it, especially combined with how it gently pushed his crotch area with every step, slightly rubbing him. He couldn’t take his mind off it. 

Tonight, however, he’d obviously take it off. There was my way Kylo would have the guts to sneak into his room and make him wet himself throughout the night. The man didn’t have, well, morals, but Hux assumes that he had a shred of decency - although, by this point, that was kind of hard to imagine as well. He huffed and picked up the pace, trying to not glance around too much. The halls were still nearly empty, so he made his way quickly. Nearly there-

“General!”

Hux had to use every last drop of patience to not curse loudly. He stopped, sighed with frustration and turned around, glaring daggers at the two troopers who approached him from behind. 

“What?!” He made no effort to hide his annoyance, practically growling. His body desperately craved some rest after all this chaos, but apparently, the universe would not let him be. 

“There’s something you may want to have a look at,” one of the troopers said, with a smug smile he could practically hear through his voice. Hux tried to focus, think of something clever to say in response, but he was literally unable to focus on anything but the unusual feeling between his legs - the way the diaper was tight around his waist, snugly covered his buttocks and squeezed slightly against his dick. It felt like it was much more visible then what he knew it would be through his baggy uniform pants, so he stood completely still, almost worrying that it’d show if he moved. Or let out an audible crinkle, for that matter.

“What is it?” He asked sharply, gently trying to wrap his massive coat around himself a bit more, hopefully covering up as much as possible. At least nothing would be visible from behind. 

“We aren’t sure- However we found some urine drops in the hallway - it’s already cleaned up, but I imagine you’d want to look at the security footage.”

The general could simply nod, that feeling of nausea spreading up to his throat again. If he remembered correctly, he was the only one who could look at the footage from the area - as well as Ren and Snoke - which meant that nobody else would have seen it yet, but if he opened it in front of the troopers… God, he didn’t know how they’d react, nor how to explain the image of him sneaking through the hallway with a massive piss stain on his trousers. 

“I’ll have a look at it,” he eventually said, voice crackling slightly halfway through the sentence. The troopers glanced at each other, then back at him as if they were eyeing him through the eyeholes in their helmets. They probably smelled the baby powder but were too afraid to ask. So, before they could do anything, he waved them off. After a moment of hesitation, the two men continued to walk down the hallway, while he waited for a few seconds, then he powerwalked down towards the security room, cursing for himself. His brain worked hard on trying to find a way to get out of this mess, but as long as Kylo had all this footage, he could essentially use it to blackmail him into oblivion. If it was leaked, he knew the troopers he’d worked so hard on would lose all their respect for him. Which simply couldn’t happen.

The security room was empty. He whispered a thanks in nobody in particular and sat down in a chair to log in, letting out a huff when his nappy tightened around his crotch and the bruises on his ass reminded him of the uncomfortable events that had happened just fifteen minutes earlier. After he deleted this, he’d go straight back to his room, take this thing off and come up with a plan to get out of this. Even if that plan included stabbing Kylo Ren to death, it would be worth it. He wasn’t a plaything. 

The computers turned on with a soft beep, and he quickly browsed through the recent footage to the right point in time. And sure, there it was. It felt odd to watch himself in third person like this, especially considering the content - he looked so utterly pathetic, so desperate, sneaking through the place while dripping of urine. The stain in his trousers was so obvious as well, both from the front and the back, an image he was never going to be able to get out of his head. He wanted to scream. Nobody had ever made such a fool out of him before. Kylo had gone too far. With a few keystrokes, the footage was deleted, then replaced with some empty footage of the hallway from the minutes earlier. He skimmed through every camera that was in the area for the past half hour, removing every glimpse he could see of himself, with tousled red hair, wet clothes, and a frightened expression. Never would he let anything like this happen again.

For a brief moment, he thought of telling Snoke - but what reaction would he get from that? The being would simply laugh at him, mock him for not being able to control such a situation. Probably lose the sliver of respect he had as well, perhaps play with him the same way Ren did, if not worse. He bit his lip and shook his head. No. This was something he needed to deal with himself. 

His diaper crinkled again when he stood up. It seemed like it would literally not stop reminding him of its existence. That was… Most likely the entire point of the situation. Ren knew of his pride, and he obviously knew of exactly what he needed to do to hurt it. He was smarter than Hux had expected.

It didn’t matter, though. He logged quickly out of the computer and made his way back to his room, halfway running the last few metres. After entering his code, the doors slid open, revealing that his bedroom was like it always was. Good. Ren hadn’t changed anything in here - not that he had access to get in any way. The room was somewhat smaller than Kylo’s - with grey steel walls, a bed with black sheets, a big desk filled with neat paperwork, a few propaganda posters on the wall, a door which led into his bathroom, as well as a big closet with a mirror on it. He stopped in front of it and studied himself, almost surprised with the sight that met him. His hair was a mess, probably after the spanking, his face bright red, and his eyes sunken slightly in his skull. God, he needed this rest.

Slowly, he undressed, starting with his top. Everything had its own coathangers, from his coat to his undershirt. Then, his boots, and his trousers. With everything put neatly away, he was left with just his red high socks and the diaper itself, as black as his uniform, but with a shine from the plastic coating. He looked at himself again, nearly unable to take in what he was wearing. His slightly toned, pale body of an actual adult who worked out now and then, standing there with his legs slightly spread due to the thick padding. It was embarrassing. But in a way, fascinating - it was almost weird how this one piece of garment made him feel this way, so… Control-less, and in a way, small. A diaper was a sign of a toddler, someone who couldn’t even go to the bathroom properly, not of a general of such a high rank. It was nearly ironic.

A part of his brain wanted to keep it on.

That shocked him.

So, in a violent tug, he ripped it off. Cold air hit his sore buttocks, causing him to hiss in pain. He felt free. Even though he’d just been wearing it for less than half an hour, it had somehow subdued him a little while it was on, trapping him in a weird state, but now he could move properly again. Naked, he tossed it in his bin, before he pulled on some proper underwear for adults. This was plain out stupid. All of it. He huffed angrily, marched to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, then went straight to bed, oblivious to the horrors he’d have to go through the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i betcha this was what yall wanted, eh?
> 
> next part will be up... soon, dont know when, as i have a lot of ideas and im trying to sort out what order i want everything to happen in ;) but stay tuned for more wetting, diapers and general humiliation (pun intended)


	3. The part where Hux gets spanked (again), & given more to wear

Naturally, Hux did not wear the diapers the next day. That would simply be ridiculous, he had more pride than giving in to Kylo Ren’s questionable, fetishistic demands, he’d fight back. All he could. Perhaps it was a poor idea, however sometimes, one didn’t really have much of a choice. Poor ideas did happen to be the best choice, especially when the alternative was... straight out horrifying. Besides, there was no way Kylo would actually go out of his way to follow his threats... right? He relied on the General being respected by the armies, otherwise, the First Order would crumble.

Although, there was still a small pit of worry in the bottom of his stomach as he walked around in the deck in their massive spaceship. Idly, he told his officers what to do, where to scan for Resistance ships. His grudge towards them had only grown and grown since the destruction of his masterpiece, the Starkiller. From which he’d saved Kylo’s life, and how did the man thank him? Constant mockery of the loss of his weapon (although that was definitively Kylo’s mistakes which lead to the incident in the first place), and now this. No matter how hard he tried, he simply could not get his mind off of Kylo’s threats.

And the videos Kylo had sent him the same morning had not helped in the slightest. Staying calm when your brain is full of imagery of yourself pissing your pants, getting roughly spanked and then finally held down and diapered wasn’t a simple feat. If he could, he’d take a day off, just to regain composure, but that wasn’t how the way things worked around here. Oh, and in addition, to top this massive pile of steaming shit, he could hardly sit, without the bruises covering his ass stinging to the point where he felt nauseous. He’d had a look at them this morning, and the colour was... troubling. Even with some salve, they still hurt. Hux swallowed hard in an attempt to dampen his anxiety.

“Everything alright, General? You seem... jumpy.” Kylo. Hux gritted his teeth and spun around to look at him, raising his jaw to establish a sliver of dominance in the room. This was a constant battle, a fierce rivalry between two peers, like two male birds, always fighting to impress Snoke whilst practically plucking each other’s eyes out. Hux literally loathed them both. One day, he’d kill them. First Kylo, then somehow Snoke. He’d have to see how that would go down on a later occasion though, as for the moment he had plenty to deal with.

“Yes, I would believe so. We have scanned the nearby area, and there is no sight of the Resistance. However, if my-”

Kylo interrupted him with a swift clap on the shoulder, which Hux quickly sidestepped. The taller man had never been particularly good at understanding personal space. Today, though, it seemed like he knew Hux’ space very well, and deliberately stayed too close to make him uncomfortable. He shot a speedy glare at him before he tried to walk off to talk with some officers (who obviously were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation), but Kylo stopped him by grabbing his shoulder again. His face was covered by that terrible mask, but it didn’t affect Hux in the slightest. It just made him look like a child doing dress-up.

“Slept well, general?” Kylo had an obvious smirk which followed through the mask.

“I would say so,” Hux replied through gritted teeth, well knowing what Kylo was actually referencing. None of them needed to say any of the words regarding what was going on, in order to communicate about it. So thankfully, it wasn’t all that much of a distraction, but it was annoying enough to bother the shit out of Hux.

“Did you-“

“No.” The general nearly snorted, but he made sure to keep up his calm facade in front of his officers. “Did you genuinely think I would?”

Kylo didn’t answer. Just stood there in silence, most likely pondering on how he could turn the situation in his favour. It was clear that he still had the upper hand, with his ability to practically twist and turn Hux’ innards the exact way he desired to, but the general did have the benefit of Supreme Leader Snoke; he would not be pleased with Kylo Ren if he caused the Order to stop listening to Hux’ commands. It was a stalemate - if Kylo forced Hux to piss himself now, the officers would see, lose their faith in him, and Snoke would definitively punish Kylo for letting that happen. The First Order was a delicate balance, and Hux was a very important counterweight to Kylo.

It seemed like Kylo also realised this. He kept staring at him a bit longer through his mask, then he whirled angrily around and marched out of there. Setting the score to 1-1. Even. Although, this wasn’t over yet.

The rest of the day went without much dramatics, until lunchtime. Just a few recalibrations their new technology was needed, which would help them destroy the resistance the next time they faced them. Working on it with a team of engineers never failed to help him take his mind off things - tech which had never been seen before in this galaxy, designed by the most intelligent people in it. A device to track other ships through hyperspace, with codes that would be practically impossible to break. He was, if he were to be humble, a straight out genius. One day, Snoke would understand, and give him the title of his right hand, knocking Kylo to a position beneath him.

With this in mind, he went to have a quick bite to eat in the cafeteria. It was mostly empty, which he preferred, so it seemed like this would end up being an alright day after all. The food wasn’t anything to write home about though, but it never was. Flavour wasn’t needed when you got everything you needed. And this, this was literally packed with nutrition. A bowl of the grey porridge that the droids would slap into your bowl, as well as multiple glasses of the watery juice they served to get it down, contained everything from proteins to every vitamin needed to sustain a human body. You could literally live on this, and thus he did.

While eating, he got up his working pad and started replying to various inquiries from different officers and a handful of captains from various branches of his army. He chewed and swallowed the grey goop without much second thought while his fingers nimbly typed reply after reply, tying everything together in an intricate way. This place was a puzzle; everything had to fit, and nobody had as much control, nor knowledge, as Hux did. He knew everything about this place. It was his. Kylo could pretend all he wanted, but they didn’t respect him. Feared, yes, but not respect.

And speaking of the devil-

A message from Kylo. What a wondrous surprise.

“Enjoying your meal, General?”

Hux rolled his eyes and closed it out. He had more important things on his mind than chit-chat with Kylo about his lunch. Like getting back to work. He glanced up at the clock above the lunch hall, and yes- he’d spent thirteen minutes here, which left seven minutes until he had to be back. Plenty of time to go to the bathroom.

For some reason, the thought of that gave him a pang of anxiety. His body still remembered everything way to well, and considering he hadn’t been since that time, it was probably fighting extra hard to contain everything. Thankfully, he didn’t really need to go that bad either, but it was always smart to do so before getting properly into his focused state. In addition, his ass had started to sting again, but there wasn’t really much he could do about that. Perhaps he’d pop by the medicinal bay later and pick up some salve.

He located the bathroom he always used after lunch and got inside. It was clean, decently sized, with a few stalls. Everything got regularly bleached by droids, so it didn’t feel as grim as he imagined shared bathrooms normally would. He ventured into one of the stalls, but before he was able to even lock it, he heard the outer door open and shut. Then the sound of a lock. Great. He hated pissing with others in the room.

“Oh, general~?”

Hux’ blood froze to ice. The voice was too familiar, the sing-songy, female, slightly glitchy tone of the bot that had mistreated him so badly last night. His heart pounded in his chest, hard enough that she probably heard it, even though he literally held his breath. She couldn’t find him. Please. He couldn’t go through this again. The door to the stall next to him slammed open, causing him to jump nearly a feet in the air. The droid tutted, then made a sound that could’ve been a friendly giggle once upon a time, but now it was frankly just disturbing. He stared at the door at his own stall; shut, but unlocked. Perhaps he could gently reach out to it and lock it-

It slammed open, nearly smacking him straight in the face. A wave of sheer panic flushed over him when his vision suddenly got filled by the droid, with its terrifying four arms and way too friendly, humanoid, uncanny face. He tried to back away in sheer desperation, but she just giggled again, a cracked, static sound, digging into his eardrums. One of her hands grasped his wrist. No matter how hard he tugged, she wouldn’t let him go. It was like someone had wrapped an iron rod around it.

“Come on, general, don’t make me spank you- any more than I already am going to,” she sung. The words themselves made the pain in his ass flare up again. 'Than she was already going to?' What the fuck was she talking about? He nearly growled, his tugging growing more and more desperate until she grasped his other wrist as well and pulled him harshly towards herself before he had any time to react. All of a sudden, the world spun around, before he found himself carried under one of her arms. He swallowed, forcing himself to admit defeat once again. She was simply much, much stronger than he’d ever been physically capable of, with twice as many arms and half as much patience.

With a gentle move, she sat down on the toilet lid and wrapped him over his knee again. His coat fell off, into a pile on the floor. Already now, Hux could feel tears sting in the corner of his eyes, burning his hot cheeks. He made a final, half-hearted attempt to break free, but with three hands holding him down, it was literally impossible.

“Another fifteen?”

Kylo. Of course, he was here. Hux didn’t look up at him. He forced himself to stare at the grey floor in stainless steel. Perhaps if he tried hard enough, all of this would go away. Or maybe not. His entire body bucked automatically when the droid pulled down his pants again and exposed his ass.

“Yes, that will be an appropriate punishment for not wearing his nappies,” the droid buzzed in response.

Fifteen. Oh. Oh fuck. Hux shook his head, kicking his legs faintly. A ‘please’ almost escaped him, but pride held it back. He’d get through this. He was a strong man, he’d been through worse. Sure, he’d never been spanked by a droid designed for toddlers in a damn shared bathroom, head forced down by a wall in a cubicle stall, but… he just had to deal with that.

“Remember to count, sweetie.”

Hux just nodded, hissing slightly when the nanny droid’s palm stroke his sore flesh. He closed his eyes, heaved a breath and prepared for impact.

The first strike was bad. He could feel it through his entire body, nearly knocking the air out of him, but he forced himself to say the number out loud. Doing so was not giving in, rather a strategic move to avoid more strikes.

By the tenth strike, he was crying. He simply couldn’t help himself, the pain and humiliation were too much. Again, his brain grew foggy. He gasped for air, hands digging into the droid’s latex skin with each hit. Yet, he continued to say the numbers. In a way, they made it easier, as they were something to focus on.

Right before strike thirteen, Kylo stopped the droid. Hux could vaguely hear something being said through his brain fog, but it was impossible to make it out. He simply closed his eyes and waited patiently for this to be over. Just three more strikes. Easy.

A sudden, extreme pain made him groan in shock. It felt like his rear end had been destroyed, hit by something much, much harder than the fake human-like hand of the droid. Gasping like a fish on water, he glanced up through his sweaty hair, only to look straight at Kylo, who leant over him with a paddle in his hand. He smacked his own hand gently with it, clearly excited.

“Where’s that number, General?” Kylo’s voice was soft, coaxing.

Hux didn’t answer. This was not acceptable. Kylo couldn’t just go ahead and change the rules like this, the paddle was never invoked, and it had no reason to suddenly be. He just kept on glaring-

-until Kylo hit him again. The sheer pain was unbelievable. He couldn’t help but yelp, tasting the salt from his tears while doing so. He wanted to vomit. This needed to end. But what could he do? He was trapped.

“That would be fourteen, yes? It’s fine that you don’t count, I don’t imagine you’d be able to through all those tears.”

The general could just sob.

Fifteenth strike. Hux cried out in pain. It spread through his body, burning and stinging like hot fire, destroying his poor nerve endings. He barely even noticed how he was picked up again, with no room for catching his breath. Through his painful haze, he could make out how he was carried out of the stall, only to be laid down on a plastic mat on the steel floor. It was cold, soothing, yet horrible against his stinging flesh. Kylo leant over him, laughing loudly, yet Hux couldn’t even think of something witty to say. All that occupied his mind was the pain and the growing burning hatred for the man over him.

“Oh, you poor thing,” the droid eventually hummed, gently sliding off his pants. Hux knew where this was going, but he made no attempt to stop it. It’d just result in more strikes, and he wasn’t certain if he’d be able to go through that. She leaned over him and wiped his wet face with a tissue paper, before gently lifting up his legs. Yet again, it struck him how exposed he was, and how easily Kylo could take advantage of it. Thankfully, he seemed to be more enough entertained by simply seeing him half naked like this, completely exposed, on the floor in a bathroom. At least it was somewhat clean.

A soothing sensation washed over him. The droid seemed to be using that salve again, gently applying it to his sore skin. It worked miracles. Sure, it still stung, but it was not as prominent, no longer utterly handicapping. He blinked a few times, feeling the mind haze vanish slightly with the pain. At least he had some sort of understanding of the current events now. Which so far seemed to be the exact same as last time, except this time it’s right after lunch, rather than in the evening. He knew what that meant, but he’d simply take it off again when he had to use the bathroom, then put it back on again. At least it was something.

The droid hummed some soft tune while he lifted him up a little by his legs and slid the diaper under his butt. It almost felt a little nice, cushioning the pain- no, he couldn’t start thinking like that. It was terrible. Disgusting. He flinched hard when she wiped him off - even though there was nothing to wipe - touching him places he’d rather not be touched. All while humming that tune, with Kylo’s laughter in the background. Right now, he’d rather take death than this. And the next step wasn’t all that amusing either when she brought out that container of baby powder and practically covered his private areas with it. It smelled way too much. Someone was bound to notice it.

But the worst part was the final one. She brought the tapes up in each side and snugly fastened everything around his waist, then ran her finger around the edges again to ensure everything sat as it was supposed to. Hux wiggled uncomfortably, unable to find a proper position where he didn’t feel the padding push against his crotch, but to no avail. Instead, he tried sitting up, but the droid pushed him back again and gave him a gentle pat on his padded butt, causing the plastic to crinkle.

“Sweetie, we aren’t finished yet.”

What?

What more could these sickos have in mind?

Hux glanced around, ending up at Kylo, who loomed over him. His boots were inches away from his face, close enough for him to kiss them. Not that he would. Not in a million fucking years. It didn’t seem like that’s what he was planning on either, as he reached something black to the droid. He couldn’t quite see what it was, but it seemed like a garment of sorts. Which only made this a lot more confusing. Again, he tried to sit up, but the droid pushed him impatiently down again.

“Aw, you’ll look adorable in this,” the droid exclaimed, holding the object so Hux could see it properly, but it did not make him any less confused. It looked like a pair of large underwear, but instead of being made of cotton, it was made of some sort of black rubber. He blinked a few times, mind working hard until he saw the lock on the top. Oh. Oh no. They couldn’t. His eyes widened with the realisation, and for the third time, he tried to get up, but the droid held him down, having no struggle fighting against his kicking limbs.

“I’ll put it on him,” he heard Kylo say, with a tone which was heavily underlined with sadistic intent. Hux stared up at him with disgust.

“Don’t you dare.”

“But general, how else are we going to make sure you keep your diapers on? You’re awfully eager to just take them off again, aren’t you?”

“You’re fucking sick, stop this immediately!”

“Come on, do you want another spanking? I got my paddle ready for you, and I’m itching for another round.”

General Hux heaved his breath to argue, but decided against. He couldn’t win against that. The paddle was mightier than his words. Instead, he just twisted his head to look away. The droid moved over him and sat down on his right side instead, but was somehow still able to push him down. One arm on each limb. There was nothing he could do.

“This is going to be so nice and snug, you won’t be able to forget you have it on,” Kylo chuckled as he put Hux’ feet through the holes of the rubber pants. He tried to kick them off, but the combined strength of both the droid and Kylo was enough to keep his legs in place. Slowly, the man slid the rubber down, squeezing his thighs a bit as the holes were a tad smaller than his muscles there. Until eventually, he pulled them over the diapers, releasing them there with a smack. Hux lay completely still, struggling to think about literally anything but the compressed diaper around his lower body. It rubbed in all the wrong places, forced his legs slightly apart, seemed to just exist to make this situation even more horrible. With a shaky hand, he reached down to touch it. The material felt sturdy, it would be impossible to break.

Kylo shoved his hand gently away and moved his own over Hux’ waist, somehow tightening the rubber pants around his waist. Hux stared down at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. Locking it. The lock most likely had an internal mechanism that Kylo just used the force to activate, effectively making it more or less picklock proof. There was no way Hux would get these off.

“Get these off of me,” Hux commanded calmly, setting his eyes in Kylo, who simply laughed in response. His body tensed completely when the man patted his crotch, although Hux could barely feel it through the padding. Which in a way just made it a lot worse.

“I think you’ll find it’s beneficial to keep them on,” was the reply, “you’re unable to do as you told, so these will force you to do so.”

“I’ll tell Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“He’ll simply laugh at you and humiliate you further, General. Don’t lie to yourself.”

Kylo was right. There was no way Snoke would take his side in this situation, considering Hux should definitely be able to find his way out himself. And he would. No doubt about it. He watched cautiously as Kylo stood up, towering above him as he himself decided to keep lying on the floor. Just in case. His ass literally burnt, so another spanking would probably cause problems with simple tasks, such as walking. No, for now, it was best to simply lay low. Which seemed to amuse Kylo.

To the point where he placed his boot right on Hux’ crotch, squeezing down on his cock, through the layers of cotton padding and rubber. The general squirmed, which only resulted in Kylo putting more weight to his foot, effectively squishing his dick, pushing his ass harder against the ground.

“You should be grateful. Your- overwear will prevent you from reeking of piss.” Kylo laughed again, staring down at the motionless general, whose face had turned the colour of scarlet. “Come to me when you need a change.”

With that, Kylo motioned for the droid. She took a firm grip around Hux again, lifted him up on his feet, and pulled on his trousers, humming her tune while doing so. Hux didn’t move, mostly out of confusion, especially once she started to stuff his shirt down his trousers, tighten his belt, and even tie his boots. He felt like a child. They kept taking away things he could do himself, effectively stripping him slowly of his control over himself.

It felt like his diapers were massive, sticking out to the point where he looked like someone had strapped a huge pillow between his legs. Again, he thanked the design department for the way his trousers were so loose, though. He stepped back and looked directly into a mirror over the window, studying himself. Everything looked normal. His hair was a bit messy, but it was promptly fixed by the droid, who combed it back. Slightly differently from what he used to, a bit closer to his skull, with a more diagonal split rather than his old one. It… wasn’t half bad. Finally, she picked up his coat, shook it a bit, and placed it on his shoulders.

“There. Such a big boy,” she hummed, placing her two pairs of hands on her hip. Hux didn’t answer, just kept staring at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out how visible the diaper was. It seemed alright. They definitely felt thicker than they actually were.

“Yes. What a big boy.” The mocking tone in the other man’s voice caused Hux to rip himself out of his thoughts and turn around, to face Kylo. “I’m not even going to force you to piss yourself this time. Just watch as you gradually grow more desperate.”

“I’ll find a way to take these off.”

“And then what?”

“I’ll use the toilet, like an adult, you-“

“And I will spank you so hard, you won’t be able to sit down for months.”

“I’m not going to let you.”

“You know I’m stronger than you.”

The two men stood a few feet apart, Hux a tad shorter physically, several feet mentally. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his mind off everything, but his ass required constant attention, and moving about caused his diaper and rubber pants to shift around. This was hell.

“I need to get back to work,” Hux eventually growled, wrapping his coat around his thin body before he marched off. On his way past Kylo, he felt the man slap him hard over his ass, causing him to cringe a bit in sudden, sharp pain. But, he supposed, at least he didn’t crinkle.

A minor positive for a major problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a lil comment if you enjoyed <3 makes it easier for me to continue writing lol
> 
> Next chapter will probably continue with some events from TLJ. Do y’all think I should wrap this one up there, and continue in a new fic (which will contain even more humiliation & brainwashing), and perhaps a sequel as well, or just keep everything in one massive fic?


End file.
